Be My Valentine?
by PKlovesDW
Summary: Some light fluff for Valentine's day. HP/DM. One-Shot! By DW.


**A/N: **Here's some lovely fluff for this Valentine's day! Or Forever Alone's day for me ;). I hope you enjoy it!

**Summary: **Some light fluff for Valentine's day. HP/DM. One-Shot! By DW.

* * *

_Want to do something fun for Valentine's? Walk to the tree we first kissed under._

_Don't forget to wear a coat and gloves!_

Draco snorted and tossed the little paper away. Really. As if he would leave to walk in the cold without appropriate clothing. Sighing, he got out of bed and got dressed, shivering as he did so. After a last longing look at the warm bed, he turned the doorknob and walked out, yawning as he did so. Scratching his head, he sighed and put on a warm coat and some thick gloves.

As he opened the door, he noticed it was snowing for the first time. Burrowing down in his coat against the harsh wind, he stalked forward, walking in a brisk pace. His stride was quick and to the point, light and silent. The snow crunched under his feet, making him grimace. How he hated Winter.

Nearing the weeping willow, a smile touched his face. Nostalgia swept over him like a gentle wave, its tendrils warm and soothing. A year ago now they stood under the very same tree.

It wasn't snowing at the time, but it was cold, and they were huddled together for warmth. Harry had grinned shyly up at him, his hands clutched together. Draco had stared ahead of him, stone-faced, as he grabbed Harry's hand, warming it in his own. Harry's next grin was contagious, and soon Draco smiled back at him. Harry was one of the few persons who could make him smile. As Harry shuffled closer, Draco put his head on his shoulder, gazing at the little cottage in the distance. Snow clung to its roof, making it look almost fairy-tale like in all its innocence. It made him proud of their little home. Not that it was easy, living with each other. Draco still thought the dark haired man had took him in out of pity. Though the thought was faint and barely existed. After all, after about two years you just knew something about the person you were living with.

So they stood huddled together, until Harry moved away a bit, forcing Draco to move his head from the comfortable spot. He had turned a bit and the green eyes looked and looked, and looked some more. A gloved hand reached for Draco's cheek, caressing the features. Draco had closed his eyes, a tiny smile still lingering on his lips. As he opened his eyes, he noticed they had both moved forward, and now Draco could see himself in the ever green eyes. His breath caught, before his breathing quickened, puffing clouds of air between them. Harry had smiled and finally bridged the space remaining between them. Their kiss was messy, as frozen lips could barely feel, but they warmed up quickly enough with the warmth shared between them. They lightly skated over each other, testing, looking to see what they'd find in their wake.

As they parted, Harry wore a lopsided grin. "Be my Valentine?" he'd breathed, and really, what other answer was there but yes?

But there was no Harry at the moment, and Draco frowned. A note was pinned to the tree, though, and Draco tore it off.

_Getting annoyed yet? Meet me at the field._

_Love, Harry._

Draco crumpled the note and let it fall on the ground, where snowflakes hungrily covered the brand new surface. As Draco trudged through the snow, he couldn't help but wonder what the silly man had prepared this time. But, as he saw a distant figure, he smiled and decided it didn't really matter.

Harry grinned sheepishly at him. "Be my Valentine?"

Draco grinned and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Like I wouldn't."

Harry grinned and kissed him shortly. "Well, since it's tradition I bring roses and chocolate, I decided to discard both. This time we'll be doing something we both like. Draco, would you like to fly with me?"

Draco laughed, his breath fogging around them, eyes shining as they landed on the green ones before him. "I'd love to."

As Harry handed over the broom, grinning like mad, Draco couldn't help but think Harry always came up with the greatest ideas. And if they were anything but ordinary, well, that was just Harry. And Draco loved every moment of it.


End file.
